


Cuffed

by Swanky_Batman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanky_Batman/pseuds/Swanky_Batman
Summary: The last thing you thought could happen would be to have the company of Bellatrix Lestrange for days on end- but that's what happened. And then the pompous Draco Malfoy starts hanging about you just when you didn't think your Hogwart's semester couldn't get any weirder.





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Just like to add that this was done based off a random prompt but I like how it turned out :)

You were worn, tired. You had been fighting her off for a while now, at least buying time for people to evacuate the area. No one else needed to be killed by this monster- Bellatrix. Her laugh came through as you weakened a little and she pushed harder.

You shut your eyes, breathing slowly. You were prepared for death, if that’s what it would take.

You heard a loud noise and were thrust forward, hitting your head -hard- and then there was black. This couldn’t be death, could it?

–

You awoke with a massive headache and rubbed your head, feeling a heavy object attached to you. Your eyes popped open and you jolted back, trying to escape.

Bellatrix. She was attached to your hand. You pulled at the magical aura around it, wishing your way out- clawing, scraping.

Her eyes opened, “We’re stuck, idiot. You’ve got a hard head.” She looked annoyed.

“What. Is. Happening?” You gasped, trying to run through everything that went down.

“I was about to kill you- flash of magic- someone threw these out, while both of our magic was near it- we’re stuck- and I can’t even kill you or remove your wrist because it’s also trapping our magic.” She gave a wicked look.

You looked around. “Oh, for heaven’s sakes we’re at your blasted precious Hogwarts. It’s like I have to explain everything to you.”

You had a feeling that if she could, her hands would be across her chest right now- she seemed thoroughly pissed.

“You’re right, I should have guessed all of that since I’ve been awake for all of… three minutes?” You looked around again and saw things floating around you. “Monitoring us?”

“There you go, using that brain for something.” She slowly clapped.

You groaned, “I’d rather have died.”

“I’d love to oblige.” She frowned.

–

Over the course of the next couple days, people from all over school came by to gawk. Not greet, or ask, or help. Gawk. And gossip.

Minerva and Snape came up and explained they was trying to work on fixing this, but without knowing who the person was that cast it- they couldn’t figure a way out of it.

Slytherins worked their way closer and were watched by Snape- so they were allowed to stop at the side of the bed.

“Hello my young pretty.” Bellatrix greeted the one morning, you looking up from the book you had been studying from. Draco Malfoy. Smug, sassy little daddy’s boy if what was said is to be believed. Also, an alleged Deatheater in training.

“Is there anything I can get for you?” He asked, nodding his head towards her.

“A handsaw for my lovely companion?” She laughed wickedly as you rolled your eyes.

He looked over and set his jaw a little, unimpressed.

“Good grief. It’s bad enough I have to be stuck with Slytherin but now I have this?” You sighed, throwing your headphones on and returning to studying.

He stayed for a couple more minutes and left, you meeting his eyes for a quick second as he sneered. If they had been planning to kill you, oh well. You had enough on your plate already.

–

You were released from the hospital wing the next morning and had to go to class. Everything was awkward- she was attached on your right side (luckily you were a lefty), but everything you did with two hands was more difficult. And you wouldn’t even get started on using the restroom with her- not only was it uncomfortable and super awkward (for both of you, either time one of you used it) but figuring out how to do it in a stall with other people around was a mess.

Classes were horrible, Bellatrix disturbed everyone almost every minute. Laughing, making fun of anyone who answered incorrectly she would loudly go ‘Ahh!’ Like a buzzer. Snape’s face was beyond priceless, you’d admit. Your own face was buried in your free hand the majority of the class.

“I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed, love. These people don’t seem anything to get worked up over.” She sneered, looking at a pair of passing students.

“I still have to go here. Don’t you think about anyone besides yourself?”

“My lord.”

“Only because he’s promised you things once he rises from power.” You snorted and she raised her hand. You flinched but she didn’t connect.

You opened your eyes, turning. Draco Malfoy had caught her hand- there were surprises left in this world.

“The Dark Lord doesn’t want any talk. More talk.” He mumbled. “He sent word-” He met your eyes and looked down, “Not to harm her. Not yet, anyways.”

She frowned, “I’m so bored!” She growled.

“I’ll bring you some stuff tomorrow to try and help.” He smirked.

“I want it now.” She shouted.

“Baby sounds cranky.” You mumbled out, turning away from their conversation.

You heard a chuckle from Draco before he walked away.

–

Later on, you were studying in the library, trying to tone out Bellatrix and her annoyed little grunting by turning the volume on your headphones all the way up.

She tapped you, repeatedly.

“What?!” You barked after a minute, pulling them off your head.

“You were mumbling something- what is that?” She asked, looking at it, sipping on a drink and you noticed Draco was there too, staring.

“It’s a muggle contraption- a gift from my muggle parents.” You smirked as she tried to back away in horror, probably screaming mud blood and you put the volume all the way up.

You spotted Draco in her little struggle chuckling from the other side of the desk. He watched you intently as you tried to study.

Almost an hour later, after Ms. Melodramatic finally calmed down she tapped you again.

“For the love of-” You flicked off the headphones again, glaring at her. “What?”

She pouted, “Tell me what they are!”

“They’re headphones.” You tugged on the chord a little, “They feed me sounds through this device and it plays music.”

“It plays music?” She tried to get closer. Even Draco was entertained and leaned forward. “How?”

You sighed, sliding them off from your neck and placing them around her ears, remembering to turn the volume down. You pressed play on your CD player and she jumped a little, startled. Draco waited anxiously, wondering what was happening.

After a minute or so she nodded along with the music, apparently content with this. You paused it and she pouted, “Why did it stop?”

“Look, the people who did this are muggles, the people who created this contraption is a muggle, and my muggle-born ears were on the same headphones.” 

“Something they finally got right.” She snorted, upset when I removed them from around her neck.

Malfoy leaned closer to you, and you sighed. “Want a go?” He paused for a moment before nodding. You stood up and placed the headphones on his head. You pressed play again and he was also startled.

You giggled, “It’s like you guys are stuck behind times, even with magic.”

Bellatrix, after trying to be patient for a minute as you let him listen and then took them off of him, immediately demanded that she have one.

“I can ask father, but I don’t think he knows where to get one.” He frowned a little.

You sighed, putting the headphones back on your own head, “If you get me the money I’ll have my parents send a set for her.”

“Erm,” He cleared his throat, “Could you make it two sets?”

You looked up from your page and giggled, “Sure.”

—

A couple of days later, after a lot of hours of studying with Bellatrix and Malfoy being around- they finally arrived.

You showed them both how to put the batteries in, gave them a supply- but forgot that they needed CD’s. You brought your collection down to the library that you had brought from home- well, at least a handful.

You stopped them after they went to scatter, “They’re fragile! It can break easily, and if you scratch it it’ll ruin part of the track.”

They both stopped and gently moved your stack of things and you were surprised that they had listened.

Bellatrix went through 4 CD’s that she ‘liked the cover art on’ but didn’t apparently like the music. So you grabbed a pop CD that you brought over and put it in. She seemed content. Draco picked through a couple of CD’s, seemingly unsure of what to choose.

“I would say something a little more hardcore, but I’m going to take a wild stab here and go with ‘Alternative’.” You had a gut feeling, going through a couple of the options, handing him one. “Try this.”

He nodded a little, “Thank you.”

You turned and went back to studying with your own music.

–

Weeks flew by and you were studying for exams, Draco and Bellatrix almost always around- they were very happy with the ‘magical muggle contraptions’ and continued to ransack your music.

One night, you were awoken by Snape, who shushed you. You were confused but obeyed as he studied the device joining you both.

The next day, Dumbledore called you into his office. You dragged Bellatrix along, her bopping along to music. Him and Snape both looked at you, a little concerned.

“It’s nothing- a present so I could study.” You mumbled, “You find something out?”

“We think it’s the work of one of he-who-shall-not-be-named’s apprentices.”

“So you can undo it now?” You asked, a little hopeful. 

They nodded in confirmation, “We think so.”

“Then do it.” You blurted out, tapping Bellatrix. She took them out and you informed her.

“Which one of those little runts did this?” She looked pissed as you could hear 2 Legit 2 Quit blasting from her headphones, making you snort a little with laughter.

“We’re still figuring it out, but either way we can undo it by this evening.” Snape answered, shooing you out.

The rest of the day you caught glances from her that looked almost sad, through her headphones.

After classes, you walked to your normal seat in the library. Neither of you had music on and neither one of you had really said anything.

“So,” You cleared, “You’ll be running once they undo this, yeah?”

She nodded a little, “Have to or they’ll lock me up.”

“Right.” You chuckled, Draco coming over with his headphones on.

“Hello.” He greeted and pulled them off a little.

“We’re in a moment.” Bellatrix stomped. “I don’t get these.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” He asked.

“We’re getting out of this thing tonight.” You raised your wrist, “Before you leave, I wanted you to have these.” You rustled through your bag and handed her a stack of CD’s.

She took them, holding them to her chest, “Thank you, mudblood.”

“You’re welcome.” You giggled and she hugged you, briefly, before placing the CD’s gently in her own bag.

“So I guess that’ll be it then.” Draco shifted a little from the other side.

“Don’t worry.” You smiled, reaching in your bag again, “I brought some for you to keep, too.”

He paused, taking them after a moment and met your eyes, nodding. “Thank you.”

Dumbledore summoned you both just minutes later and you both walked away- the procedure seemed quick, although Snape looked annoyed to be using some of the ingredients.

After the flash there was a quick glance towards you with a sad smile which you returned before she escaped.

You were checked over and sent on your way. The whole night was different. You didn’t have constant supervision, someone by you at all times.

–

The next day, you kept your headphones in every time you weren’t in class. People were still looking at you strangely or moving away from you.

Someone tapped you as you were walking in the halls and you turned to face Draco.

He cleared his throat, “I just wanted to check to see if you were alright.”

“I’m alright, thanks.” You nodded to him, “Is- did she get back alright?” You looked around a little.

He nodded, chuckling a little, “Father says she gets annoyed with him and then puts on her contraption.”

You giggled, “Of course she does. Glad I could help.” 

You both stood there for a moment. “Well, I should get to my next class.”

He nodded, “I’ll see you around?”

You nodded, waving.

After classes, you went back to the library desk- and were surprised to see Draco already there, studying and listening to music. You waved slightly, sitting down across from him. He waved back and you both studied together.

You went to leave that night and got tapped on the shoulder again by him, and you slid your headphones off. 

“Yes?” You asked with a slight smile.

“I was wondering if you could take me to a muggle shop that sells more of these?” He held up a CD.

You blushed a little, nodding, “I’d like that.”

“Call it-” He cleared his throat, “A date?”

You almost dropped your bag, your jaw falling open.

He audibly gulped, waiting. “Unless-”

“No, I’d like that.” You nodded, cheeks red.

“You would?” He snapped his attention to your face, eyes searching.

“I would.” You stepped closer and kissed him on the cheek before walking down the hall.


End file.
